Kajin
=Guild History= The word "Kajin" ,in a Hyru-san's, language is a sacred word. It is the word of sacrifice, trust, caring, mostly anything good about person or thing. But just as much as good it can be bad. By the meaning of war and power the word of Kajin can make all fear by if used wrongly. Why the guild came to be The Kajin group of the early earth times were powerful and feared by all, but the Kajin guild is here to eliminate the bad name of Kajin to restore the good peace. =Members= ;Second in Command: :-Mitosu- Is the only second in Command at the moment. He is powerful, nice, and outgoing. ;Others: :Champione (Also known as "Cha"). This awesome, amazing, admirable person, Champione, had a great aptitude and a loving personality. She is always positive and happy, and that is why there will always be a place in this guild for her! :--Sacrie-Atilius--(Also know as Sacrie). This is guy is a really copacetic person. He is very smart and a very understanding. =Ranks= Second in Command: You must be in the guild for one week. You must also be a nice person willing to help any guild member. Also, Second in commands already to be must vote you in and you must have more "yes" votes then "no"' votes. You must always be ready to fight because a person of the Second in Command rank is the General of the fighters and is required to fight enemy attacking our preceptors. Treasurer: You must be a strong a always ready to fight person because a Treasurer is the Chief of the fighters ready to protect the perceptors. Only five places are available for position. This is under command of the Second in Command Protector: You must be a level 45+ for this rank. These are the soldiers that should be ready always to protect a preceptor. These soldiers are under the command of the Treasurer. Craftsman: This is a position for anyone who ranks Higher that a level 20 in any profession, and farming does not count. Reservist: You must be level 30+ for this position. These are soldiers in training. Servant: This is a rank for anyone who has a alternative character in the guild. Guard: This are people who will help other guild members, mostly lover level guild members, kill higher level stuff to help them level. Scout: This position is for 2 people who love to run around Dofus and scout for battles, places to place perceptors, and to help people find what they need. Spy: Who ever is in this position must have a alignment and have the spy alignment with it. They are used to "spy." Diplomat: Who ever takes this position must be a very good negotiator. These people will help strength the relation ships with other guilds. Secretary: These people must plan anything from party's to guild agression matches(when permitted) Pet Killer: Anyone who likes to get groups and take people through the pet dungeon. Traitor: N/A Poacher: This person kills monsters for resource items. Treasure Hunter: This people are in charge of getting items for low prices for the guild. Thief: A Spy in training. Initiate: N/A Murdere'''r: You must be 70+ for this position. If the guild is offended in anyway by anyone, these are the people who are sent after them to avenge the guild. '''Governor: Muse: N/A Counselor: This member is a motivational speaker for the guild. This is the person who talks to people who are gonna quit Dofus. Chosen One: . Guide: The guide must be someone who know a lot about Dofus, he helps anyone who need "information" about Dofus. Mentor: . Recruiting Officer: These people are in charge of getting as many people as can fit into the guild. They are also in charge of who should be baned from the guild, this decision must first be confirmed by the Leader first. Breeder: This person is in charge of helping with mounts, He must have a capacious knowledge of the subject of breeding. Merchant: This person is in charge of the guild funds made by donations, for example he is in charge of making a fund raiser for a paddock. Apprentice: These are low level Dofus players being Mentored by the Mentors. On Trial: This means you are waiting for a promotion or a demotion. Or you are new and your . Torture: N/A Deserter: The ranks given to anyone who left the guild and came back. That person will be on this rank until decisions are made by the Second in command and Leader. Nuisance: A given rank to anyone REALLY annoying. Penitent: Rank given to anyone as a threat of being kicked. This person has no rights. =Over all Kajin is just= Over all Kajin is just an organized fun, loving, talkative guild. *To join contact Hyru-San, the leader, or any other guild member for invitation. Everyone is Welcome!